Passengers (Deutschland 1902)
These Passengers are a rehash of the Passengers in Maerklin. They only appear in the Deutschland 1902 expansion. During the game setup, put all passengers in the bag (12 in 5 colors) and mix them. Next, draw passengers from the bag and put them on the map as shown on the rules sheet. When a player makes a connection between cities (or lands), he or she can take a passenger from each of the connected cities. If there are more passengers he or she chooses one. If there are none, the player gets no passenger from this city. At the end of the game, the player who has most passengers in a single color is awarded 20 points. The second one receives 10 points. If there is a tie for the first place, each tied player gets 20 points, but there is no bonus for the second place. When there is one winning player and there is a tie for the second place, all tied players receive 10 points. Passenger distribution for all maps No other map is made for use with passengers. However... USA * New York: 3 * Miami: 3 * Chicago: 3 * Seattle: 3 * Los Angeles: 3 * Dallas: 3 * Houston: 3 * All others are 1, except for Las Vegas, which has a dollar coin on it. :P Europe * Paris: 3 * London: 3 * Madrid: 3 * Moskva: 3 * Berlin: 3 * Angora: 3 * Roma: 3 * All others are one, there aren't enough so use LEGOs or something. Switzerland * Bern: 3 * Zurich: 3 * Geneve: 3 * Lausanne: 3 * Lugano: 3 * Basel: 3 * Luzern: 3 * All others are one, put one in each country. Nordic Countries * Oslo: 3 * Bergen: 3 * Narvik: 3 * Stockholm: 3 * Kobenhavn: 3 * Helsinki: 3 * All others are one. Team Asia * Delhi: 3 * Shanghai: 3 * Beijing: 3 * Hong Kong: 3 * Bombay: 3 * Chongking: 3 * All others are one. Legendary Asia * Karachi: 3 * Moscow: 3 * Ankara: 3 * Shanghai: 3 * Peking: 3 * Bombay: 3 * Tehran: 3 * All others are one. India * Delhi: 3 * Bombay: 3 * Calcutta: 3 * Mangalore: 3 * Ahmadabad: 3 * Jaipur: 3 * Karachi: 3 * All others are white. The Heart of Africa * Dar es Salaam: 3 * Cape Town: 3 * Durban: 3 * Addis Ababa: 3 * Pretoria: 3 * Port Elizabeth: 3 * All others are one (including countries) Nederland * Amsterdam: 4 * Rotterdam: 3 * Utrecht: 3 * Eindhoven: 3 * Antwerp: 3 * Liege: 3 * Groningen: 3 * All others are one. United Kingdom * London: 4 * Dublin: 3 * Glasgow: 3 * Edinburgh: 3 * Belfast: 3 * Manchester: 3 * Cardiff: 3 * All others are one, there aren't enough so use LEGOs or something. Pennsylvania * Harrisburg: 3 * Pittsburg: 3 * Buffalo: 3 * Baltimore: 3 * New York: 3 * Philadelphia: 3 * All others are one. World * Rio de Janeiro: 3 * Tokyo: 3 * Hong Kong: 3 * New York: 3 * Los Angeles: 3 * Lagos: 3 * Moscow: 3 * All others are one. Great Lakes * New York: 3 * Chicago: 3 * Detroit: 3 * Duluth: 3 * Montreal: 3 * Sault Ste. Marie: 3 * Toronto: 3 * All others are one. Category:Map rules